Anhelado final feliz
by Girokyo White
Summary: Porque sabía que iba a morir, era inevitable. Pero lo encontraría en otra vida, era una promesa. Y cuando eso pasara, podrían tener su final feliz. Aomine/Reo Reto: ¡Daiki's Month! (Editado).


**Edit:** He tenido que editarlo porque ¡lo necesitaba! Casi me doy de golpes contra la pared al releerlo hoy. Estaba terrible. Aún así puede tener errores porque, para variar, lo tuve que editar con prisas...

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **N/A:** Quiero disculparme por cualquier incoherencia o error ortográfico. Estoy muy desentrenada e hice este one-shot a contrarreloj, no es una buena combinación. Y tampoco tuve tiempo de conseguir beta porque lo terminé muy tarde. Por si fuera poco estoy con un dolor de cabeza terrible, así que sí, se juntó todo lo malo. Aún así espero que os guste.

 **Autora:** Girokyo White

 **Pareja:** Aomine Daiki/Mibuchi Reo

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC, AU, ligero lime, puede contener spoilers del partido final Seirin vs Rakuzan, mención de OC (solo mención).

 **Anhelado final feliz.**

Sangre y cadáveres, es todo lo que Aomine podía ver. En todo este tiempo no había cambiado nada. Todavía tenía que levantar su espada y lanzarse a matar gente. Pero no tenía otro remedio. Era uno de los generales, el único que quedaba junto con Akashi. No podía ceder ahora. Le hizo una señal a sus hombres para que ser retirasen y se llevasen a los heridos y, a los cadáveres. Y vio la cara de sus soldados, sabía que pronto se rendirían.

Caminó levantando un poco de polvo en el camino. Estaba agotado y en su nariz todavía estaba el olor a muerte. Tenía un par de heridas sangrantes que debía tratar, así que debía verlo a él para que lo curara. No fue un camino muy largo hasta su base, los cabrones se habían lanzado a atacarlos en su territorio. Estaba claro que Kenta estaba deseando librarse de ellos. Y no eran los únicos, muchos de sus propios hombres lo deseaban también, lo único que evitaba que lo llevaran a cabo, era el respeto que aún tenían por él y por Akashi.

Entró y se movió despacio, para no abrir más sus heridas. Probablemente Reo querría matarlo por dejarse lastimar de esa manera, aunque no fuera su intención la verdad. Suspiró pensando en que una vez que lo trataran tendría que ir a hablar con Akashi, y él no estaría nada feliz. Todavía se culpaba a sí mismo, como algunos que le echaban la culpa sin conocer lo que había pasado. Pero él no. Sabía muy bien que la culpa no era del pelirrojo

–Eres un idiota Aomine Daiki, cada vez llegas más herido de las batallas. Como sigas así voy a mostrarte el autentico significado de doblarse de dolor.– Le recriminó Reo nada más verlo entrar por la puerta.

–No puedo hacer más, bastante tengo con lo que tengo. Ese malnacido de Kenta nos tiene cada vez más acorralados. Si esto sigue así, pronto moriremos.

–No digas eso– le rogó el otro. No quería ni pensarlo. Había conocido a Aomine en cuanto entró a trabajar bajo el mando de Akashi –o Sei, como le gustaba llamarlo–. Él era uno de los médicos que atendía, sobre todo, a los generales. Y apretó los dientes recordando que solo quedaban dos. Al principio le había caído como una patada en el estómago, pero con el tiempo fueron conociéndose mejor y terminó enamorado de él. El único que sabía eso era Akashi –que al parecer amenazó a Daiki si se le ocurría hacerle daño. Que tierno–. En esa época no estaba bien visto dos hombres estando juntos en una relación.

–Sabes como está la situación ahora mismo. Yo de ti no albergaría muchas esperanzas de que logre salir con vida.– Suspiró mirándolo con tristeza. No quería dejarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Reo ya no mencionó nada más y simplemente lo curó con agilidad. No quería hablar sobre eso.

Al terminar Daiki lo besó y, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos unos instantes, se marchó. Lo más probable es que se encaminara a hablar con Akashi, para darle un informe sobre lo que había pasado ahí fuera. Una carnicería, por supuesto.

Y en efecto, Aomine se dirigía a la segunda planta, pero antes de pasar a ver a Akashi prefirió asearse un poco. Tenía la certeza de que si no hacía eso, el pelirrojo le cerraría la puerta en la cara y no lo dejaría entrar hasta que se diera un baño. A veces Akashi era como un grano en el culo. No estuvo mucho tiempo, se vistió con rapidez y salió en dirección a la biblioteca privada de su jefe.

Entró sin llamar, recibiendo una mirada nada agradable de Akashi, pero lo ignoró y se sentó frente a él. El pelirrojo le sirvió un poco de vino y lo invitó a hablar.

–Detuvimos el ataque, con mucho trabajo y problemas. Perdimos medio centenar de hombres. Kenta está cada vez más ansioso, quiere terminar con nosotros a como de lugar.

–No me esperaba otra cosa la verdad.– Akashi se llevó un par de dedos al tabique nasal, masajeándolo.– Daiki, esta situación ya no se puede detener, ni sostener.– Le dijo, confirmando lo que ya sabía.

–Es decir, pronto estaremos muertos ¿no es así?

–Ya no tengo nada con lo que luchar. Las estrategias no sirven, lo único que hacemos es resistir sus ataques y rezar porque ese día no sea el último. Solo somos tu y yo Daiki. Paulatinamente todos fueron muriendo: Atsushi, Ryouta, Shintaro y Tetsuya. Nijimura-san me dejó al cargo de todo y no pude corresponder a sus expectativas. Lo único que hice fue mirar como uno tras otro mis generales, y soldados, caían.– Se sentía tan frustrado. Todo había salido mal. Y ahora las muertes de sus compañeros y amigos, serían en vano.

–Te lo he dicho muchas veces Akashi. No fue culpa tuya, Kenta nos engañó a todos. El maldito no solo era un espía si no que llegó a ser el puto jefe de nuestros enemigos. ¿Que podías hacer? Eres muy inteligente, pero no adivino. Se ganó la confianza de todos desde un principio, cuando eramos unos críos entrenando para ser soldados.

–Era mi deber.

El silencio que siguió a esa frase fue muy pesado. Ambos reflexionaban sobre su situación actual. En realidad, si querían evitar más muertes innecesarias de soldados, ambos debían morir. Kenta se la tenía jurada. Era eso lo que hacía que cada día tuvieran menos fuerzas para luchar.

–¿Sabes Akashi? En las últimas semanas he tenido un mal presentimiento, pero ahora es peor. Sé casi con certeza que mañana será el día de mi muerte, así como se también que haga lo que haga, no podré evitarlo.– Le dijo con una sonrisa entre triste y nostálgica. Akashi clavó sus ojos rojos en él, para luego cerrarlos y apoyarse contra sus silla.

–No eres el único, yo también tengo esa sensación. Y no es que le tenga miedo, pero me da rabia que una vez que nosotros seamos asesinados, todos se rendirán. No va a quedar nadie con la suficiente fuerza para alzarse y oponerse. Solo se mantienen porque estamos con vida.– La amargura de Akashi era evidente. Él lo entendía, tenía los mismos sentimientos. Además estaba Reo. El dolor de provocarle algún tipo de sufrimiento era demasiado.

Aomine clavó su mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo, y se comunicaron como lo hacían a menudo. Se conocían tanto que una mirada bastaba para saber lo que quería decir el otro.

"Me voy ya Akashi, ahora que estoy a punto de morir quiero estar con Reo"

"Ve, no pierdas más tiempo"

Y se levantó para marcharse. Esa era, probablemente, la última vez que se verían, pero no querían despedirse. Ambos lo preferían así. Ya se volverían a encontrar, en otro momento, en otra vida. La noche había caído y lo único que quería hacer ahora era estar con Reo.

 _Hasta que nos volvamos a ver._ Pensaron los dos a la vez.

Aomine entró a la habitación de Reo, sorprendiéndolo. Se miraron a los ojos, y se sonrieron con pesar. El moreno se acercó al otro para besarlo con suavidad. Esta era su última noche, no la iba a desperdiciar.

La ropa empezó a sobrar una vez los besos se hicieron más intensos y la fricción entre ambos cuerpos aumentaba. Se acariciaban mutuamente mientras se desnudaban. La luz de las velas y de la luna llena, que entraba brillante por la ventana, creaban un efecto íntimo y romántico. El moreno habría deseado que su primera vez hubiese sido así y no aquel fracaso. Había hecho mucho daño a su pareja y Akashi casi le arranca la cabeza por bruto. Aunque lo peor había sido tener que soportar su charla sobre sexo homosexual.

Aomine vagó por el cuerpo de Reo haciéndolo suspirar, explorándolo como muchas otras veces atrás. Su aroma lo encendía, hasta unos niveles increíbles. Reo lo obligó a besarlo sujetando su cabeza con delicadeza. No importaba la situación, sus movimientos siempre eran delicados. Y lo hizo suyo, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca contraria.

Se dejaron caer en la cama agotados. Aomine, que ya lo estaba de antes, se negó a moverse en lo que le quedaba de noche.

–Menos mal, no se ha abierto ninguna de tus heridas.– Le dijo Reo analizándolas con ojo crítico.–Aún no se cómo accedí a esto en tu estado.

–Es que soy muy sexy y lo primero que provoco es que se echen sobre mí.– Y Reo rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia. La palabra "humildad" no existía en el vocabulario de moreno.

–Pero aún no llegas al nivel de Sei-chan.– Le dijo con malicia. Un tic se presentó en una de las cejas del moreno. Oh sí, cómo olvidar que Akashi fue el primer amor de Reo. Maldito enano demoníaco.– Y deja de insultarlo mentalmente, nada de lo que pienses va a cambiar ese hecho.– Remató con jovialidad.

–No le veo nada especial.

–Pues te cuento. Es inteligente, educado, limpio, sabe qué palabras utilizar para hacerte sentir bien y tiene un trasero de infarto. Además fue mi "maestro".– Y lo dejó ahí, a libre interpretación. El moreno apretó los dientes. Y luego lo llamaban a él cabrón desalmado, esos aún no conocían al que tenía al lado.

–Sí, es una pena que prefiriera tirarse a medio mundo y no a ti.– Reo rió divertido, era tan mono cuando se ponía celoso. Le daban ganas de achucharlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

–No se tiró a medio mundo, además estando libre que más da que disfrute de su vida sexual. Tú también lo hacías cuando aún no éramos pareja.– Y se miraron desafiantes, pero pronto lo dejaron de lado para besarse. Era mucho más entretenido y estimulante.

–¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos?– Le preguntó Reo después de un rato, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

–Cómo olvidarlo. Me gritaste de todo menos guapo, y el puñetazo fue terrible. No se dónde escondes tanta fuerza.

–¡Me llamaste nenita desgraciado! No te iba a felicitar. Y ya te dije que Sei fue mi maestro, normal que tenga fuerza.

–Tienes que admitir que pareces una damisela.

–¿Quieres que te pegue de nuevo? No sé como pude terminar contigo. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza el día que acepté?– Aomine lo miró y puso esa odiosa expresión de superioridad. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Reo intervino.– Atrévete a decir algo demasiado ególatra y te abro las heridas.

–Tranquilo hombre, no hace falta ser tan agresivo.

–Durmamos– le pidió Reo– estoy muy cansado. Atender heridos es agotador.

–Por supuesto.– Cedió el moreno para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho.

La mañana llegó como un cruel recordatorio de su destino. Sus ojos de un azul profundo recorrieron los rasgos de su pareja casi con adoración. Grabándolos a fuego en su memoria para que, pasase lo que pasase, nunca pudiera olvidarlos. Se sentó en la cama haciendo que la sábana se deslizase por su cuerpo hasta caer sobre su regazo. Estaba completamente desnudo. Miró sus heridas con cara inexpresiva. ¿Qué importaban ya?

El cuerpo a su lado se removió e hizo que su mirada volviera a posarse sobre él. Reo estaba despierto y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó.

–¿Sabes? He estado pensando, y aunque muera, estoy seguro que nos reencarnaremos y allí, en la otra vida, te buscaré y te encontraré. Te lo prometo.– Reo estaba boquiabierto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Eres un idiota. Espero que cumplas tu promesa si no quieres que yo mismo te busque y te dé una paliza.– Aomine se rió divertido, no le extrañaría nada llegar a esa situación. Conociéndose, y conociendo al contrario.

–No te preocupes, sea como sea, estaremos juntos.

–Aún así no se a que viene esto, no te vas a morir hoy mismo.– El moreno lo miró con cariño, fingiendo darle la razón, y lo besó.

–No lo sé, solo se me acaba de ocurrir.– El otro negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie.

–Tengo que ir a ver a Akashi, ¿por qué no vas a desayunar?– Aomine asintió y se levantó también. Se vistieron con calma sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente. Al salir de la habitación, se separaron.

Mientras tanto en Akashi entraba en su biblioteca privada. Se quedó un rato mirándola, cada detalle, cada recoveco. Todo traía a su memoria recuerdos. El idiota hiperactivo y alegre Ryouta, el vago tragón de Atsushi, el casi fantasmal e inexpresivo Tetsuya y el inteligente pero obsesionado con el destino Shintaro. Cada uno de ellos habían formado parte importante en su vida. Al igual que Aomine. Y ahora todo estaba a punto de terminar.

Caminó con lentitud hasta posicionarse frente a su escritorio, deslizando una mano sobre él. Tantos momentos habían ocurrido ahí, después de todo era su sitio de reunión. Ahí había sido donde celebraron haberse convertido en generales, dónde hicieron sus promesas, dónde hablaban de tonterías para despejarse, dónde algunos se vieron por última vez. Y ahora llegaba su final, quería que fuera allí mismo, por lo que no se movería hasta que lo mataran. Lo sentía por Reo, sabía que iba a sufrir mucho, con ambas muertes sobre todo con la de Aomine, pero qué eran dos vidas en comparación a los cientos que salvarían.

Entonces sintió alguien tras él y, antes de poder digerirlo, sintió una daga en su cuello. Así que este era su hora, no se movería, dejaría que ese inmundo ser que tenía a sus espaldas hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Miró hacia el frente y le pareció ver a todos sus viejos compañeros allí reunidos, esperándole. _Adiós mundo_. Y la daga se deslizó sobre su cuello cortándolo y haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera a través de su herida. Y calló al suelo, muerto, con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Y así, el genio estratega Akashi Seijuurou, llegó a su fin.

Reo entró al despacho del pelirrojo poco tiempo después llevando una par de libros. Un par de libros que cayeron al suelo al ver la escena. Corrió hacia Akashi y se arrodilló frente a él, pero ya era tarde. No se podía hacer nada por él.

 _No...Si Sei está muerto quiere decir que ahora van a por..._ Se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Se sintió un poco culpable por dejar así a al que fue su mentor y amigo, pero tenía que encontrar a Aomine.

El moreno salía de la cocina completamente concentrado en los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Una figura se posicionó frente a él y al levantar la mirada, un tipo con una espada intentó atravesarlo, pero su cuerpo la esquivó por sí mismo. _¡Joder! Tenía que morir, pero Reo..._ Evitó cada una de las estocadas moviéndose con agilidad. Pero su cuerpo aún estaba resentido por lo del día anterior. Sintió la espada atravesando su abdomen. Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante el latigazo de dolor. Nadie podría ayudarlo, los soldados no andaban por esa parte del castillo y aunque estuvieran, dudaba mucho que hicieran algo. El hombre frente a él giró la espada, aún en su interior, hiriéndolo más.

–Hasta aquí has llegado escoria.– Se burló su asesino escupiéndole en la cara. Sacó las espada de su cuerpo y huyó. Aomine cayó al suelo temblando.

Apenas podía respirar, la sangre salía de su cuerpo sin control. Si Akashi no estaba muerto ya, irían a por él. Sintió que alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia él, y dentro de su confusión, se preguntó quién podría ser.

Entonces vió la cara de Reo empapada en lágrimas rogándole que no se muriera. Eso fue peor que el momento en el que lo atravesaron. Pero tenía que ser. Era la única forma de poner a salvo a Reo. Una vez todos murieran a Kenta no le interesaría matar a nadie más.

–No, ¡tú no puedes morir también! Sei ya no está, acabaron con él.– Así que Akashi ya estaba muerto. Era el último en irse, tal cómo había prometido una vez en el pasado. _¡Juro que seré el último en morir!_

–Escucha Reo– dijo de manera apenas audible– En cuanto muera...quiero...quiero que te vayas de aquí, para siempre.

–¿Qué?

–Te prometí que nos encontraríamos en la próxima vida, pero...pero... en esta no...no quiero que sufras más. Quiero que te alejes de aquí porque solo te hará daño.

Reo lo miraba con el corazón encogido, sin embargo Aomine le sonrió. Antes de que pudiera responderle, el moreno se fue de su lado. Reo negó con la cabeza empezando a llorar con más fuerza. No podía ser posible, no podía estar muerto. La rabia y el dolor burbujearon en su interior con más fuerza. Apretó los puños con desesperación.

Aquella mañana Mibuchi Reo, perdió la mitad de su alma junto con él moreno. Aquella mañana un sentimiento nuevo despertó en él, la venganza. La venganza que había estado esperando por salir, desde la muerte del primer general.

Por eso no cumplió lo que Aomine le había pedido. Iba a acabar con Kenta, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Durante dos años recorrió las tierras circundantes buscando gente dispuesta y habilidosa que quisiera luchar a su lado. No confiaba en ellos a la primera, los analizaba con cuidado y los manipulaba un poco para tenerlos de su lado. Tal como Sei le había enseñado.

Y así cinco nuevos generales, junto con su ejército, se alzaron contra Kenta. Los Cinco Reyes sin Corona los llamaban, por su particular forma de dirigir a su ejército. Unieron sus virtudes, analizaron al enemigo, encontraron cada punto débil de este, y crearon estrategias basándose en eso. Fue una guerra muy dura y sangrienta. Pero no se iban a echar para atrás, ellos habían heredado la voluntad de los antiguos generales.

Así tras años de incesantes batallas, y derrotando por completo a Kenta, los Reyes sin Corona se erigieron con la victoria. Creando una leyenda que no sería fácil olvidar, generación tras generación su historia era contada.

Reo el día que consiguieron la victoria lloró. Lloró tanto. Por todo lo que había ganado, pero también por todo lo que había perdido. Allí frente las tumbas de Aomine, Akashi y los otro cuatro hombres. Y cuando no pudo llorar más les dedicó esa victoria a ellos. Porque no habían muerto en vano. Ninguno de ellos.

Tanto Akashi como Aomine se equivocaron aquel día al afirmar que nadie más se alzaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aomine tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca seca. La sorpresa era mucha. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Recuerdos? ¿Pero cómo...? Se encontraba en el partido final de la Winter Cup, Seirin contra Rakuzan. Y de repente todas esas imágenes surgieron en su cabeza. No entendía nada. Su respiración estaba un poco entrecortada. Satsuki lo estaba llamando, pero estaba tan metido en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta.

–Dai-chan. Oye, ¡Dai-chan!

–Creo que no te está escuchando Momoi– Le dijo Imayoshi con seriedad. El moreno llevaba más de dos minutos en ese estado.

–¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado?– Preguntó Wakamatsu con la mirada fija en Aomine.

–Pues no lo sé con certeza la verdad.

–Creo que ha tenido una epifanía o algo.– Dijo Momoi. Se acercó más a él y le giró la cabeza en su dirección, intentando que los ojos azules de su amigo se fijaran en ella, pero no lo conseguía.

–Si sigue así tendremos que llamar a un médico.– Intervino de nuevo Wakamatsu. Ese estúpido Aomine solo daba problemas. Sin embargo el moreno reaccionó en ese momento sobresaltado.

–¿Estás bien Dai-chan?– Aomine fijó la mirada en su amiga y esta, al igual que el resto del equipo, notó algo diferente en él. Es como si fuera él pero si serlo, era complicado de explicar.

–Eh sí sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?– Y su mirada se posó en el partido que se estaba llevando a cabo.

–Pero, Dai-chan...

–Shh, Satsuki. Concentrémonos en el partido.– Momoi suspiró con resignación y dirigió su vista a los jugadores.

Ahora que su cerebro había asimilado la información, le parecía francamente increíble. Su vida pasada había sido una autentica mierda. Aunque hubo algunos momentos que estuvieron bien. Y lo más increíble, ¡incluso en sus otras vidas tenía que soportar a sus compañeros de la Generación! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Iban siempre en el mismo pack o qué? Vale, lo admitía, no era tan malo. Miró a Akashi y le embargó un sentimiento de tristeza. Quería que Tetsu ganara, que lo hiciera reaccionar, que su antiguo Akashi volviera.

Después miró a Reo, su Reo. Se había acordado. Por fin iban a poder estar juntos sin la sombra de la guerra persiguiéndolos. Cumpliría su promesa aún si el otro no recordara nunca su vida pasada. Se esforzaría para conquistarlo de nuevo. Y esta vez, con la experiencia pasada, esperaba no terminar golpeado. Reo, aunque no lo parezca, tiene una vena bastante agresiva.

Y siguió reflexionando hasta el final del partido. Tenía que hablar con él, no lo soportaba más. Aunque lo mirara como un bicho raro. Solo faltaba por ver la reacción de Akashi, era bastante impredecible. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Rakuzan. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al verlo ahí, pero no le importó. Su atención estaba puesta solo en Reo. Bueno, puede que en Akashi también, pero solo un poco.

–Mibuchi, me gustaría hablar más tarde contigo.

–¿Qué?– Y si antes estaban estupefactos ahora su cara era una oda a la incredulidad. Se giraron hacia Reo preguntándose si lo conocía de antes, pero la cara de este confirmó que no. ¿Que querría entonces Aomine Daiki, As de la Generación de los Milagros?

Akashi simplemente lo miró y él hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron unos segundos así y entonces la magia ocurrió. Pudieron comunicarse de nuevo mediante la mirada.

"Así que tú también lo recuerdas Daiki."

"Pues sí, aunque no hace mucho."

"Eres el único a parte de mí que lo recuerda."

"Me alegro de recordarlo"

"Y me hago una idea de por qué estás aquí."

"Vengo a recuperarlo"

"Mis advertencias siguen en vigor, aún en la actualidad."

"Lo sé, no le haré daño"

–Ehh, claro, puedo hablar contigo, ¿por qué no?– Le dijo Reo aún sorprendido.

–Bien, te espero fuera.– Y salió tan campante como cuando entró. Reo miró a Akashi haciéndole una pregunta muda. El pelirrojo asintió, no pasaba nada por hablar con Daiki.

Porque Aomine iba a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido e iba a tener, por fin, su tan anhelado final feliz.

* * *

 **Vale, la pareja es rara, el fic es raro, yo soy rara...muchas rarezas juntas, pero es lo que hay. Espero que os gustara y gracias por leer :)**

 **Número de palabras sin notas de autor:** 3.748


End file.
